Beautiful Romance
by Garfield001
Summary: It's set after the incident with James. Bella and Edward are having a 'normal' life together, going to school and being in love with eahc other. But what happens when a Vampire Edward used to now showes up and tries to kill him and Bella?


Diclaimer; I do not own any of the chars in this story.

**Beautiful Romance**

**Chapter 1: Edward and Bella.**

I moaned, pulling the sheets up over my head. Ugh.. I was almost sure that the instant I would remove the sheets from my head, and look out the window, I would se rain pouring down the sky. It depressed me.

I removed the sheets and looked over at the window. I cursed heavily when I found out that I had been right. It was raining.

Though it wasn't something new that it rained, here in the little town of Forks, I still disliked it – even though I was starting to get used to it.

I lay down in the bed a little longer and ran my thought over the past six months. The best time of my life. Even though I detested Forks, hated it so much that I wanted to scream, I also loved it… so much… So incredibly much.

I smiled, but turned my head around, alarmed, when I heard a voice speaking to me.

"What are you thinking?" I only knew one person who would ask me that kind of question, and I stiffened as I looked at the gorgeous person standing there beside my bed.

"God damn it, Edward!" I cried out as I broke the eye contact we had made and looked down at the sheets.

I looked up again to say something but he was gone. And then he appeared next to me, in the bed, his face so close to my face that I could smell his breath. It soothed me, and made me forget that I was mad at him for startling me like that, by just appearing in my bedroom.

"Did I startle you?" He asked, almost whispering, in my ear. I could swear I heard a tiny hint of amusement in his voice, but it was hard to tell. He chuckled afterwards witch made me accuse him even more, for actually having fun in seeing me getting scared of his appearance. He had done it yesterday and the day before that, so why was I still getting frightened when he appeared in my room, so early in the morning?

"Yes!" I yelled and kicked the sheets of me, then rose from the bed and turned to look at him. He was laying on the bed, smiling one of his, oh so gorgeous, smiles. I tried my best to look mad, but I really couldn't, though I tried as hard as I could.

It was clearly easy to see that I was faking the madness and he chuckled again. I was a bad actress, he had told me that before, and I flushed.

"Are you angry with me, Bella?" He asked and chuckled once more. I looked at him, tried my best, again, to look furious with him. It didn't work, the beautiful bastard kept smiling.

"Yes, I'm mad at you!" I then yelled again, determined to make him apologize for startling me like that, for the third time this week. I thought saying that I was mad at him would make my act seem more real, but I didn't think it would.

Before I knew, he wasn't laying on the bed anymore and I felt a firm grip around my waist and I could feel his breath against my ear.

"Don't be" He then whispered and by only hearing his voice I could already tell that he was smiling, one of those dazzling smiles of his. Sometimes it made me angry that he had the ability to dazzle me, make me blush every time something embarrassing or exciting happened… But sometimes it just dazzled me more, and made me fall even more in love with him, if that was even possible.

"Easy for you to say.." I said coldly, not paying attention, as good as I could, to the incredible scent coming from him. The sent of the boy I loved, a scent that always made me dizzy and that always would make me feel right at home. The scent of Edward Cullen.

"Don't be mad at me.." He mumbled and kissed my ear. As for me, I could fall dead anytime now. His voice seemed more appealing than ever.. Was he up to something, or was he just in a very good mood, today? When I thought about it, I hadn't had the time to look at his eye color today.. That always had something to do with it.

I shut my mouth, didn't say anything and the room was left silent.

"If I tell you I'm sorry, will you then forgive me?' He asked and moved his lips down my neck. He tilted his head a little and let them sweep over my throat. He kissed it and I could feel how the blood in my body rushed to my head.

I remained silent. Not because I didn't want to say anything but because I was afraid to say something. My throat suddenly felt dry and as I opened my mouth, words wouldn't come out.

Edward just smiled, his lips still pressed towards my throat.

"You're beautiful.. I love the color in your face when you blush.. It makes you look so warm" He said, this time a little louder than a whisper. That only made me blush more and I tried to pull myself out of his grasp, without succeeding – He was way stronger than me, there was no way that I would ever get out of his firm grip, unless he released me, and it didn't seem like he would do that until I forgave him.

"Edward, let me go. I need to get ready or I'll be late for school.. And so will you" I tried but he didn't let go of his grip, he only tightened it and even though I really wanted him to let me go I couldn't stop a little smile.

"I promise to let you go if you forgive me" He demanded with a smile on his pale lips. I wished I could turn and see that smile right now, but I was still supposed to be angry.

I tried to put up a look on my face that was supposed to seem like I was thinking about his words. Then I chuckled, for the first time this morning, and smiled.

"Fine.. I forgive you.. Now will you please let me go?" I said, soft, and smiled. What then made me a little confused was that he didn't let me go.

"Forgive me, for what?" He asked, still smiling. Now he really started to annoy me. He should just let me go, and let me get organized.

"Edward, you promised!" I cried out and he then, finally, let go of my waist. I started to walk towards my door, and just as I saw a movement in the corner of my eye, I turned around.

"Stay here!" I commanded and he smiled at me, just nodding, promising, with his soft eyes, that he would stay, wait for me till I was done.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I snuck over to the stairs, leading downstairs to the living room, entrance and kitchen. There were no sound of anyone down there so I assumed Charlie had already gotten out of the house, to work.

So I continued to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and took on the clothes I had laid out the night before, a beige blouse witch I think fit me quite nice, and off course a simple pair of jeans.

I looked myself in the mirror. My hair looked terrible, so I did the same as I had did so many times before, I pulled it op in a ponytail, revealing my face a bit more.

When I returned to my room Edward was still standing where I had left him. I stopped just after entering the door and looked at him. He was so beautiful, I swear, if I didn't have to go to school I could stare at him the whole day.

He chuckled when he saw my starring look "Welcome back" He said, soft, and stepped over to me. He stroke my hair, that was pulled op in a ponytail, gently as if I was a piece of porcelain, like he was afraid that if he touched it to hard it would break. I smiled and stood on my toes, leaning forward, to give him at little peck on the cheek. It didn't seem to bother him, and he laughed.

"Breakfast time" He then said, I looked up at him.

"I'm not hungry" I announced and smiled up at him. I knew it wouldn't help that I said I wasn't hungry. If I denied going downstairs to eat he would just throw me over his shoulder and drag me down, and if I refused to eat he would just have to force me to eat, by feeding me. I actually liked the last thought of Edward feeding me breakfast, I don't know why that felt romantic to me – to most people it would probably seem childish – I just seemed to like that thought.

"Breakfast, Bella" He repeated, put his arm around my waist and pulled me close in to him. I looked op at him, just watching his flawless face that I adored more than anything, our eyes met and I looked up at his kind eyes. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine" I gave up. I knew it didn't matter, he would force me to eat no matter what.. He smiled, I rolled my eyes and together we walked out of my door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Did I say how lovely you look, today?.. The shirt suits you, though I liked the blue one better" He said when we entered the kitchen.

I blushed and shook my head at I reached for the cereal box on the top shelf, he was faster then me and quicker than I could notice he was holding the box in his right hand.

"Thank you" I murmured as I reached out and took the cereal box from his hand. I gathered a bowl, as spoon and some milk and the sat down at the table to eat. Edward, in the mean time, just starred at me.

Neither of us said a word until he finally decided to sit down, beside me.

"Does that really taste god?" He asked with a stiff look down at my cereal. I laughed.

"I wouldn't say that.. But it's enough to keep me full till lunch time" I told him and he looked up at me.

"You barely eat at lunch" He pressed his lips together, and they became on straight line, as he looked at me. The blood rushed, again, to my head and I turned red. Damn it.. I didn't eat at lunch, because Edward always distracted me, when I looked at Edward I didn't feel hungry I just wanted to look at him.

"Right, I know" I said and looked down at my cereal. I could feel him looking at me and as much as I wanted to look up and meet his eyes I couldn't.

"Is it me?.. Is it because of me you don't eat at lunch?" He then asked and I looked up. Was I that transparent? He read me like a book, even though he couldn't read my thoughts.

I starred at him and he at me. Minutes passed where we just glared at each other, then Edward rose from the chair and helped me down.

"Come, we'll be late for school" He started to drag me towards the door. I looked back at the dishes on the table.

"But what about the dishes?"

"You can do them when you get back from school" He said, toneless, and opened the door. Outside his shiny Volvo was waiting. I was now driving with Edward to school everyday, so I recognized his Volvo right away. My own truck was standing in the driveway, and was probably extremely rusty by now, since I didn't use it so much anymore.

I noticed that I had stopped and that Edward was waiting for me by the car , with the passenger door open for me.

"Bella?" He called, a little concerned, as he looked me in the eyes.

"Coming!" I ran, to close the gap between us as quickly as possible, and just as I reached the door I stumbled and fell to the ground. Edward was quick and in the flash of a second he had grabbed me with both arms and pulled me close in to his chest.

My heart raced as I looked down at his hands that were rapped, protectively, around me.

"I really can't let out of my sight, can I?" He laughed and steadied me "What would you do without me" He continued and grinned.

"I would probably be dead.." I answered him, thinking back to all the times where he had saved me.

He nodded in return and gestured med to get in the passenger seat. I crawled into the car, and he slammed the door behind me. Before I could put my seatbelt on, he was already in the car, starting it.

I hurried to put my seatbelt on, Edward was a lunatic when he drove, he always drove way to fast, but somehow it never seemed as if we drove fast, it was only the houses that flew by, when you looked out the window, that told you that you were speed driving.

And as most times I sat and starred out on the flying houses. It was scary, that he could drive so fast without getting in an accident. But I felt safe, the presence of Edward made me feel safe.

"Bella?" He broke the silence between us, and I looked at him. He was looking at me, while he was driving, how long he had looked at me I didn't know. It was scary how he could drive and look at me.

Apparently he waited for me to say something because he didn't say more, and I nodded.

"No questions today?" He then asked and eyed the road instead of me. I laughed. Was that what he wanted to ask me?

"Sure.. I just.. Can't come up with something right now" I answered him. He seemed to look surprised.

"That surprises you?" I then asked, I wasn't really sure of his expression.

"Yes, that surprises me" He answered and looked at me for a minute. I tilted my head to one side as I examined his beautiful eyes.

"Why?"

"Woop!.. There, that's what I wanted to hear!" He chuckled and nodded to his own words. Now I looked surprised. He actually liked my questioning?

"Wait.. You waited for me to ask you something?" I then asked him and he nodded as an answer.

"You always do.. Always ask questions, they just keep flooding out of you" His lips stretched in a smile as his eyesight returned to the road. I kept silent.

He drove in to the school parking lot and parked his car as the spot he always did. Nobody of us moved out of the car.

I was me who broke the awkward silence: "How.. Edward, how do you kill a vampire?" I looked at him and he looked at me.

"What? Are you planning on killing me?" He asked, and smiled at me. I jumped, as if I was startled bu the words coming out of his mouth.

"No!" I almost yelled, and he laughed.

"Oh relax, Bella, I didn't think you were" He opened the door and stepped out of the car. Was he avoiding my question?

He got to my side of the door and opened it, I got out quietly, and together we walked to building four, were my first class was. Half across the way I, gently, slid my hand in to his, and I swore I could se a smile building up on his lips, as he grabbed my hand.

It was okay for us to hold hands in school, since the Prom we to were now a known couple at school. And it was nice.

We stopped at my classroom, and he turned to face me, took both of my hands in his and smiled at me.

"I'll come get you when class is over.. We can take a walk before the next class begins" He looked intense at me and I smiled back.

"That sounds great.. I would like that" I answered him, smiling. Oh no, he shouldn't have said that.. Now I wouldn't stop thinking about that the whole class.

He bended down and pressed his lips towards my forehead. A girl, behind him, stopped and starred at us, as Edward let me go and stepped away from me.

I followed him with my eyes, till he rounded a corner and was gone, first then I opened the door to my class and stepped in. It was warm inside the class, and I couldn't help but smile a little. I hated the freezing cold outside.

By my desk Mike and Jessica sat, chatting, and as I approached Mike jumped of the table and greeted me.

"Hey, Bella!" He looked excited and I laughed.

"God morning, Mike" I said as I sat down at my table, Jessica turned over to see me, she had this weird look on her face, as if she was trying to ask me something. I followed her look over to the door.

"Oh.. Later" I told her and smiled happily.

The whole class Edward kept creeping into my mind.. I couldn't get him out of my mind, and as the doorbell rang, I quickly rose from my chair and, practically, ran out of my class door, as the first one to come out. I looked around, and there he stood, just beside my class door he stood and waited for me. I was stunned to see how fast he had gotten over here, but I already new how.

"Hey" I breathed and walked over my his side. He smiled bended down and kissed my cheek, before he took my hand and we started walking.

The walk with Edward was short, but we got to talk a little. Sometimes he talked and sometimes I talked.. Mostly we talked about our family's and how we got along with them. Off course Edward had much more to tell about his family then I had about mine, after all, my family was so little and boring – I didn't know much about Charlie, and though I was close to my mom I didn't really know much about her either – though Edward had such a large family, and they never had secrets between them, so he knew much.. Also his family were all vampires, that no one can compete with, really.

The whole day I spent with Edward and I didn't see much to my friends, only when we were in class. I didn't have biology today, so that meant I had no classes with Edward, but he waited for me after every lesson and walked me to my next lesson.

I had Trig when Jessica suddenly decided to drown me with questions.

"You spend to much time with Edward Cullen" She whispered in my ear, as our teacher turned around to write something on the board.

I looked at her.

"Yes.." I just answered, not paying attention to her sudden interest in me and Edward.

"Why is that?" She asked, and I looked up at her. Why wouldn't she just give it a rest?! Why couldn't she just see that we were just a normal – or so they thought – couple?

"Because it just is" I answered her, making it clear that it was none of her business. She didn't give up.

"You're dating right?" She asked and I glanced at the clock for a minute. One minute left till class would end, I just had to survive one more minute.

"Yes.." I answered shortly, realizing I should have said more, to save time so she wouldn't ask more questions. To late for me.

"Do you like him?" She asked and I looked at her. It seemed there was some kind of worry tone in her voice.. Was she worried that I liked Edward or was she worried that I would get hurt if he dumped me? – He wouldn't dump me.. Would he?

I opened my mouth to answer her, truthly, that yes I liked him, but then the bell rang and I was saved. I rose quickly.

"I'm sorry Jess.. I got to go, Edward is waiting for me" I told her and hurried out the door before she had the time to stop me. I was right, there he was, waiting for me beside the door.

I smiled at him as I stepped closer to him "Hi" I smiled at him, took his hand and started walking. He seemed to be slowing down, and he looked backwards.

"Jessica doesn't like me.." He said, and got up beside me. I glanced at him and smiled, a little awkward.

"She's just worried.." I said.. Actually I didn't know if that was true.. Maybe she didn't like Mike but was secretly in love with my gorgeous vampire boyfriend?

"She looks more than worried.. She looks made, in her thoughts.. I really think she hates me" He smiled, like it had been his plan to make her angry with him all the time. I shook my head and laughed at him.

"Sometimes, I don't get you.. Are you happy that she dislikes you?" I asked and looked op at him.

"So you don't deny that she hates me?" He asked as he grabbed a tray and started filling it with food. The past few months that we had been dating he was always the one to buy me food. The problem was that he loaded tons of food, always saying the same thing: "Half of it is for me" – Now, the problem was that he was a vampire and therefore didn't eat.

I sighed at him and smiled a little "Fine.. Maybe she does hate you.. A little.. But that's just because we spend so much time together" I said as he paid for the food and we walked to the empty table were we always sat now.

"Well, they have got to live with the fact that I'm your boyfriend now.. And I'm not letting you out of my sight" He said as we both sat down, beside each other.

"I didn't say you should.." I answered him as I pulled the tray over to me and started eating little by little. After this morning I had to prove to Edward that I did eat at lunch, or else he might not want so sit with me, thinking that he is the reason I'm wasn't eating. Witch was true, I just didn't want him to know that.

"Okay, then I won't" He said, smiling at me as he stroke my hair, once, and then let his hand fall down.

"Fine" I smiled at him and continued eating. I didn't really notice that Edward suddenly was looking over at Mike and the other's table.

"Mike seem very calm about the whole situation.." He said, and I swore he looked surprised.

"Why does that surprise you?" I asked, and turned to look at Mike and the others, just for a moment, before I returned to look at Edward, sitting next to me.

"Well.. I thought he would have trouble with the whole Me and You dating situation.. But he doesn't seem to think in that direction.. He seems to be happy for you.. On the other hand, he still hates me" He smiled and burst out I short laughter. I, to, suddenly caught myself smiling. Edward caught that smile and tilted his head sideways.

"You're happy" He chuckled and stroke my cheek, softly, with his fingertips.

"Silly.. I'm always happy around you" We both smiled to each other, and short after we left the cafeteria, together.

My last class was taking place in building 4, and as always Edward followed me. We talked a little while we walked and when we reached the classroom we stopped.

"Should I come get you, or should I just wait in the car?" He asked me as we stood and waited for the other student to get into the classroom.

"Come get me?" I asked, smiling, a tiny bit embarrest. He didn't seem to notice my embarrassment, and he just smiled and nodded.

"Okay then" He bowed down over me, his lips almost touching mine as my teacher suddenly walked by us. I jumped, and he kissed my cheek instead. Then he quickly turned and walked away. I stood and looked, disappointed, after him, until my teacher yelled at me to come into class.

The class was longer than I'd thought, maybe because I still was thinking about that kiss.. If I hadn't jumped like that our lips would have met. I sighed and turned completely red when the rest of the class suddenly was starring at me.

It seemed like it took hours till the bell rang, and I was, again, the first one to rose from my chair and leave the classroom.

As promised Edward stood waiting for me.

"You're blushing.. Why is that?" He asked me and I turned even more red. He smiled.. He knew it was about him.

"Tell me" He pleaded and stroke my thin, once, with his finger. I looked away.

"I was daydreaming" I told him. Oh god, I had given up to early, I felt my cheeks burning.

"About?" He smiled. He was pushing it, he knew it, and he enjoyed it.. Not because it made me feel embarrest but because it made me blush.

"You know about what!" I hissed at him, it was to embarrassing to tell him.

"Yes, I know, I just wanted to check if you did" He answered and ran his fingers through my hair. Oh, that felt god and I almost forgot where I was.

"I know what it is!" I hissed again, trying to fight back my desire to just jump in to his arms and kiss him.

"Then what were you daydreaming about?" He asked me with an intense look in his eyes, one of those looks who could make any girl faint. I remember of have connecting the sentence _'If looks could kill' _With Edward and his stunning family. They were all just, so incredibly beautiful, that it hurt.

".. You" I finally gave up, and looked down at my shoes. Edward chuckled, put an arm around my waist and started leading me to the door. How long we had been standing there I didn't know, but when we got outside almost all the student's were gone.

Edward followed me to his car, where he opened the door for me. I smiled as I, as gracefully as possible, slid in through the open door and sat on the seat, beside the driver seat.

He quickly started the engine and before I knew we were on the road, on our way back to my home.

The drive wasn't long, it was quite short actually, but it was pretty silent. None of us said something in particular, but we both glanced at each other, witch made me smile quite much.

When he pulled in at my driveway and stopped the engine he turned around to look at me.

"Bella, I was thinking if you would like to come sleep over at my house tonight?" He smiled. It annoyed me that he cold ask things like that without blushing.. If I were to ask something like that I would fall dead of embarrassment.

"Yes.. Yes, I would like that, very much" I answered him, smiling. Edward's face lit up, happily, when I accepted the invitation.

"I'll come pick you up then later" He said, I nodded smiling and then opened the door. I was just about to get out, when he spoke again.

"Bella" He called, trying to get my attention, I turned around.

"Yes?" He leaned forward, till his head was just inches away from mine. He smiled, just before he pressed his lips against mine. I stayed still, but returned the kiss, passionate.

"I love you.." He whispered when he broke the kiss. This time it was me to light up in happiness.

"I love you to.." I replied as I got out of the car. I ran op to the front door, but turned around when I heard the Volvo coming to life, when he started the engine.

"I'll come pick you up" He yelled, as he drove away. I didn't say anything, I knew he wouldn't hear me, I just smiled, and when I didn't see the Volvo anymore, I turned around and opened the front door that lead into Charlie' house.

Hello, It's me again.

I just finished readin the first Book in the Series, Twilight, and i really just wanted to try to write a fanfiction about those two because.. I love Edward so much OWO

This is one heck of a long chapter, i must say Oo..

Anyway, hope you like it, enjoy and please review.

Garfield.


End file.
